Garnet x Jamie Oneshot
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Finding that their sex lives have gone a bit stale as of late, Ruby and Sapphire decide to add a third party to their relationship. Taken from my deleted Say That You Love Me story and written as a separate story.
1. Chapter 1

This used to be a part of my deleted fanfic "Say That You Love Me" that was first out since 3/15 of this year. This was pretty much my favorite part. I'll eventually put back up, but rewritten because there's some things I didn't like.

* * *

Ruby was putting on her boots after being intimate with her fusion partner and lover, Sapphire. However the two of them had not enjoyed themselves, not only after today but also the few times before. For some reason for the past few weeks, Ruby and Sapphire hadn't been going too well. It wasn't that they weren't in love anymore. It was something else. It was a bit boring in the bedroom as of late to be honest. They had tried different "toys", a little fore-play, and even moving locations (though they rarely did that). However none of those things improvement anything, although Ruby did like changing the locations to other places in the house. However Sapphire called it being disturbing and messy, if not disrespectful and sneaky.

Neither wanted to admit this though out of fear it would hurt the other's feelings. As much as they loved each other, they hated to admit the sex was lacking as of late. Sapphire looked over at her red lover, wondering if she had played the part correctly and convinced her that she enjoyed it even if she did. She hated lying to anyone, especially Ruby. Looking at the look on Ruby's face afterwards, she could sense something was wrong in the gem gem's face and body language. Something was wrong. Could Ruby tell she was faking it?

"Ruby, is something wrong?" Sapphire asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong." she said as she put on her last boot. "I just need to be on my own for a little while. I'm going for a walk."

"Oh, okay." Ruby left out of the bedroom leaving behind the blue gem. Sapphire sighed. Was this the beginning of the end of their relationship? Sapphire hoped not. She shuddered at the possibility of losing her beloved Ruby. Although the spark that was there whenever the two of them made love was gone, she still deeply loved Ruby. Maybe there was something missing, but what? She wanted to see into the future, but shook her head at the thought. What if the future revealed that Ruby and Sapphire broke up?

She decided to get her mind off of the subject and go downstairs and watch some tv. Perhaps that would give her some ideas or at least get the matter of Ruby and her possibly breaking up out of her mind. When she got downstairs, she noticed someone was outside. It was Jaime the mailman. Maybe talking to him for a while would take her mind off of Ruby. Besides, there was nothing else on TV anyways.

"Hello."

Jaime jumped in surprised. "Oh hey."

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Just a little. I just got into a lot of confrontations with some nasty dogs earlier." he shuddered. "I've been on guard all day."

"Is is hard being a mailman?" asked Sapphire.

"Not really." he rubbed the back of his head. "You see some weird stuff sometimes, but not too often. Some days are good, others are alright, and other days can be horrible. But hey, it's my job."

"Don't you ever feel like quiting and doing something else?"

"Sometimes...well all the time." he confessed. "I've always wanted to be an actor."

"An actor?"

"Yeah, but it's not going too well for me." he sighed.

"Oh. Well what kind of plays do you like?"

"I'm a huge fan of Shakespeare. I wish I could write plays that fantastic and maybe even perform them."

"I'm a fan of theater myself." said Sapphire.

"Really? What's your favorite?"

The two of them began to talk about their favorite plays and least favorite plays and acts. Sapphire wondered how come she had never spoken to him before. Well at least unfused. Jaime was an interesting young man and Sapphire found his personality very attractive to be honest. Thoughts of Ruby drifted away in an instant as they spoke. She was sad when he had to get back to work, but cheered up when he told her they could talk again tomorrow.

Meanwhile Ruby was taking a walk through town on her own, thinking about her long time lover Sapphire. She wondered if she was getting bored of the blue gem. She loved Sapphire and didn't want to loose her, but things in the bedroom were a bit stale as of lately. What if this was the signal of the end? She hated to think so. She had been with the gem for a long time now and if this was the case, all those fond memories were coming to a depressing close. She had to find a way to solve their relationship problem, but how?

Suddenly a gem centipede came out of the ground and began wrecking havoc all over the place. She summoned her glove and chased after it. When she caught up to it, she had their mailman in it's grip. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

Jaime was too busy yelling for help to hear her. Ruby quickly took it down since it was a bit smaller than the usually ones they faced and caught Jaime before he hit the ground. "Gotcha!"

"Oh thank you so much!" he began kissing all over the red gem's face and squeezing her. Ruby didn't push away surprisingly, finding herself liking it. "I'd never thought I'd die today! Thank you so much!"

"It's fine. It's just part of my job." Ruby smiled shyly. "Uh you know more might be back. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'd appreciate it." said Jaime. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Well that was just a..." Ruby then began explaining what had just attack him before.

As Ruby joined him on his paper route, their conversation pretty much went on to other subjects. Ruby found the brunette a very interesting and handsome guy. If she wasn't with Ruby, she'd...suddenly she had an idea. Why not include Jaime in on the fun? The two of them had always done one on one, but never three or more people. Maybe Jaime was the piece to the missing puzzle to save their relationship! She had to tell Ruby or better yet have it be a surprise for her. Yes a surprise would be just fine. Over the next few weeks, both gems got to know the young man better with both gems secretly planning on including him in on their relationship. They could make this 3-way thing work with Garnet, well if the other agreed.

One day both, fused as Garnet were coming back from a temple with a valuable piece of gem artifact that Pearl wanted to keep but since she wanted to show John around the temple, Garnet took it back herself. After putting it away, she heard the doorbell ring. She went to the door and peeked through the little hole. It was Jaime. Garnet quickly fixed her hair and opened the door.

"H-hey Garnet." said Jaime. The brunette had a blush on his face and had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe...uh...go out with me?"

"Of course I do!" said Garnet with both Ruby and Sapphire eagerly agreeing with it.

"What really?" Jaime looked shocked. He had not expected the tall woman to say that. "I mean uh yeah! I'm happy you do! So uh do you want to go now?"

"Hold on a second." Garnet made a fancy black dress appear on her. "Alright ready."

"Wow. You look amazing!" said Jaime in awe of Garnet. Garnet blushed a little. Both gems were happy that Jaime liked Garnet too although neither of them could recall them ever speaking to Jaime. Oh well no need to worry about that now.

The date was pretty successful, much to the pleasure of both gems, and the other times spent together with Jamie were just as good if not better. Both gems were happily that Jamie liked them and hoped to further this. However one shouldn't rush into things. Sapphire hoped Ruby would want to share her. Ruby was a bit on the possessive side to be honest, so she wasn't sure if she'd let the guy into the bedroom or in their lives for that matter. Ruby meanwhile hoped Sapphire wouldn't mind having him in the bedroom. Sapphire normally wasn't too fond of a lot of things Ruby did in the bedroom, but tolerated them only on special occasions and every once in a while although rarely. Just imagine her displease at having another person in the room. Hopefully she wouldn't think Ruby was trying to replace her.

A few months later, Jaime wanted to take his relationship with Garnet to the next level. He was a bit nervous about doing this, he had to! He had gotten lucky when Garnet accepted him without hesitation, but what if Garnet got bored of him? Such a fascinating and beautiful woman like her was likely to have other suitors, perhaps ones better looking than him or even richer! He had to make sure Garnet really liked him back. He called her phone number and waited for an answer.

MEANWHILE

Steven was watching one of his favorite cartoon with Lapis, who was trying her best to understand what all the fuss was about it. Suddenly the phone rang. "I got it."

Just as he was about to answer the phone, Ruby came out of nowhere and pushed him out the way. "I got it! Hello? Oh hey, Jaime. What's up? Hm? Oh Garnet. Hold on a second."

Ruby changed into Garnet and began clearing her voice and trying to imitate Garnet's voice until she got it right. "Hello? Oh really? You don't say?"

Ruby then began talking on the phone, giggling like a school girl while Steven and Lapis stared at her. Sapphire meanwhile was heading downstairs and noticed Garnet on the phone. It had to be Ruby. What was she doing on the phone as Garnet. She listened in on their conversation and frowned at what she was hearing her say and do. She was enjoying this a little too much. Sapphire felt herself getting jealous and angry.

"Alright, I'll see you there."

"Who was that, Ruby?" asked Steven.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Steven." said Ruby. "See ya."

Ruby went back upstairs only to be faced with Sapphire with her arms crossed and the sound of her foot tapping the floor. Ruby noticed her fusion partner's body language. "Oh hey, Sapphire. What's up?"

"I heard Jaime call." she said quietly.

"Oh yeah he did."

"What did he want?"

"Oh nothing, he just...you know...wanted to speak to Garnet and..."

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"Well you see I thought you were meditating..."

"Did it look like I was meditating before you went downstairs?"

"Well no, but..."

"Did Jaime want to see Garnet?"

"Well yes but..."

"Then fuse with me. NOW."

Ruby could tell she had made the calm and collective gem angry. The two of them fused, although it was a bit more awkward than Ruby preferred. Once fused, the gem headed out to Jaime's house. The date of course went horribly before they even walked through the door. Garnet, due to both Sapphire and Ruby having some internal conflict, Garnet was twitching and flinching the whole time much to Jaime's confusion.

It wasn't long before Garnet had to excuse herself to the bathroom. Once inside, they unfused and got into a fight. "What the hell was that about!?"

"Don't act as if you don't know, Ruby." said Sapphire in that same calm tone although one could tell she was just as mad as Ruby if not madder.

"I don't! Just talk to me, Sapphire!" Ruby growled irritated.

"You tried to sneak away with Jaime." said Sapphire. "I heard you on the phone, giggling like a teenager."

"You heard me?"

"Of course I did. I can't believe you would do this to me. I thought you loved me!"

"I do..."

"You obviously don't!" snapped Sapphire. "You're trying to replace me!"

"I'm not trying to do anything!" said Ruby placing a hand on her lover. "I'm doing this to please you, not replace you."

"How so? By going behind my back and flirting with him?"

"No! I was going to surprise you because I wanted to try something new because I felt like you weren't having a good time with me in bed anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes! Just over the phone, Jaime was taking about taking our relationship to the next level and I got excited about it because I wanted this night to end perfectly with all three of us...you know."

"Oh Ruby. I-I...I'm sorry. Actually I wanted to do the same with you." said Sapphire.

"So you were..." Ruby smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "Well I guess it's true what they say two great minds think alike."

"We'd better get back down there before Jaime thinks we've locked ourselves in here..."

"...or that we left."

Fusing again, the two headed back downstairs. Jaime looked up. "Oh hey, Garnet. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah we...I mean I'm fine." said Garnet. "I'm sorry about before."

"Oh that's okay."

The date continued as planned and at the end of the night, Jaime lead the fusion to the bedroom. Jaime leaned into kiss the gem when she stopped him. "Wait, Jaime there's something I need to tell you."

"I knew it! You don't feel this way towards me, do you?" Jaime looked upset. "You have someone else you want and it's not me because I'm a failure as an actor and you found some huge hollywood actor you..."

"Not quite." said Garnet. "It's actually something else...I huge something else. Well actually two something elses."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm actually two people."

"You mean you're...you're..."

"A fusion."

"A fusion?"

"Two people combined into one person." When Jaime looked confused, both gems unfused into their separate selves.

"Oh!" Jaime looked shocked.

"We would understand if you don't want us anymore." said Sapphire.

"So you're really...oh wow. This is kind of a lot to take in!" said Jaime. "Sapphire and Ruby?"

"Yep that's us!" said Ruby shyly smiling.

"I see...well I guess I can handle that. That is if you two still want me."

"Are you serious?" asked Ruby.

"Of course I am." said Jaime. "I like you both, but I've always had a bit of a crush on Garnet. Then again since the two of you are Garnet and I like both of you, why not?"

"That's a relief." said Ruby while Sapphire sighed in relief.

"What now though?" asked Jaime.

"I think I know." said Ruby smiling sly like while Sapphire blushed. "Let's see that nice body of your's, Jaime."

"Only if I could see you two's." Jaime said.

Ruby and Sapphire stripped off their clothes on down to their bras and underwear as Jaime sat on the bed and watched. Sapphire got on the bed and helped the brunette take off his shirt while Ruby settled on removing his pants. Once the shirt was off, Sapphire kissed him from behind while Ruby finished taking off the man's pants and underwear. Smiling to herself, she pulled out his already hard cock.

"Hm, aren't hard and wet aren't we?" asked Ruby grinning. "I'll bet you've had this since dinner. Such a naughty boy."

Ruby stroked it and then licked the tip of it, making Jaime moan. Sapphire got from behind him and joined her girlfriend on the floor. She pushed his legs a bit further, giving her enough room to get down there too. Her and the red gem licked the twitching member's sides while taking turns taking it into their mouths. Jaime felt like he was in heaven as the two gave him oral.

"Ah yes, just like that." he moaned as he ran his fingers through Sapphire soft light blue.

Ruby moved from between his legs and got behind Sapphire. She stuck her tongue out and began thrusting her tongue inside of the blue gem. She moaned around the brunette's cock making Jaime tightly grip her head and force her head down more. The blue gem gagged a bit making the mailman moan an apology and loosen his grip and let her head up. After a few more strokes from Sapphire, the mailman came inside of her open mouth.

"Mmm...ah. Delicious." Sapphire purred as she licked her lips as Ruby was still pleasuring her from behind.

"All set, Sapphire." said Ruby sitting back on her knees and wiping her girlfriend's juices from her face.

"Are you sure, Ruby?" asked Sapphire looking back.

"I'm sure."

Sapphire got up and positioned herself over Jaime's still hardened penis. Ruby held it in place as her blue lover sat down on it until it was all the way inside. She then began to slowly ride him for a while until going faster. Ruby sat on the floor watching her lovely girlfriend and new lover fuck each other.

"Ah! Yes! Ride me just like that!" Jaime cried out.

"This is so hot." moaned Ruby. She suddenly got an idea and shapeshifted a penis onto herself. "Jaime, try getting on your knees for a minute."

Jamie nodded, wondering what Ruby was planning on. She got on the bed with them and began fingering her girlfriend's ass. Sapphire bit her lip. "R-ruby, please hurry and put it inside of me already!"

"Hold on." Ruby lubed herself up and pressed herself inside of Sapphire. "Tight as usual."

Sapphire just blushed and gripped Jaime tighter as both of her lovers thrust inside of her. She loved the feelings of their cocks inside of her, thrusting and throbbing inside of her, pleasuring her from both ends. Ruby began kissing and nibbling on her neck while Jaime kissed her.

"Oh gosh! I'm about to come!" she whimpered.

"Ah, m-me too!" said Jaime.

"Me too!"

The three came together, both Ruby and Jaime filling the blue gem up with their warm semen. Sapphire moaned loudly as they filled up up, loving the sensation of them emptying themselves inside of her. Once they pulled out and caught their breaths, Ruby made her penis disappear.

"My turn now."

"What?"

Ruby got on her hands and knee wiggling her bottom at him. "Don't tell me you're picking favorites, Jaime!"

"I-I'm not! I-I just...!"

"Well don't keep her waiting." said Sapphire. "Unless you want us to go without."

"No way!" Jaime stroke himself back to hardness and position himself before slowly thrusting inside Ruby. Ruby moved a little before gesturing for Sapphire to position herself in front of her.

While Jaime began thrusting inside of her, Ruby had her mouth inside of Sapphire cum filled pussy, lapping up every drop out it out of her. Sapphire ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair as Rub licked her clit before dipping back down again inside of her. She added a few fingers before moving back to her girlfriend's clit.

'Damn this is officially the best day ever.' he thought to himself as he came inside of Ruby.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." said Sapphire as he flopped on the bed and watched the two gems. "Mm right there, Ruby!"

"Yeah. Can we maybe do this again?"

"O-oh yes...! I mean of course you can. Right, Ruby?"

"Mm-hm." said Ruby from between Sapphire's legs. "You're our man now."

"Ah Ruby!" Sapphire came on Ruby's mouth. Ruby licked up her girlfriend juices once more before the two of them cuddled up with Jaime. Today was officially the best day ever.

* * *

I'll eventually extend upon this story if anyone's interested in reading more.


	2. Announcement

I see some of you want me to continue to the story as something more than a one-shot. I'm going to do it and just leaving a short note to tell you guys know. When it's written, I'll delete this chapter and then put up the real thing once it's done. It's likely it won't contain any other pairings besides the ones below. If there are, I'll will list them in the next chapter.

 _ **Pearl x Garnet x Jamie (maybe as Sardonyx)**_

 _ **one sided Pearl x Garnet**_

That's it. Nothing else at the moment.


End file.
